


Tragic Blue

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: 2002年的黑帮文，写于2007年的番外也许我会记得，我们的初遇。那是在夕阳苍凉的绝望沙场上，那一刻我以为，右手栖着死亡的你竟是我唯一的庇护。





	Tragic Blue

**Author's Note:**

> OP：Arina – Vospominanie

妈妈死掉的那一天，我看见了蓝色的宝石。那是她的眼睛，映衬着灰白破旧的天空，盈满透明的泪水。

她绝美的容颜被流弹炸碎，凄厉的艳红浸不到我心里。我只看见那两汪深蓝，记忆中，她不曾为我哭泣过。

很疼吧…一定很疼的……好像我胸口被眼泪鼓胀的疼痛，惊惧和惶恐都会带来那种疼痛，不一定是因为伤心。

不伤心，所以不会哭。我以为……可是当苍白的额头被冰冷的枪口抵住，泪水还是决堤而出。

我抬头透过泪眼看到举枪的他，紫色的……好像血染的蓝。颜色锐利气息冷酷的少年与我四目交汇的时候，眼睛里有什么颤动了一下。

他手中黑色的枪口缓缓下移，滑过我的脸庞，擦过我的泪痕，好像死神温柔的亲吻。

我颤抖着的嘴唇，不可思议的，平静了下来。

“薰！老大问你那边解决了吗？！”

“结束了！”他一把将我拉到身后，“这边只有那个女人。不过已经死了……”

我蜷缩在他背后，接触到他背脊上的温度，被不属于他的血腥浸染得如夕雾般清冷的温度。

低下眼，我看见妈妈的蓝宝石。幽怨的，死死的盯着我。不禁瑟缩。

“砰！砰！”他放了两枪击碎它们。

被他大力抓住的左腕，感觉很疼。

 

也许我会记得，我们的初遇。那是在夕阳苍凉的绝望沙场上，那一刻我以为，右手栖着死亡的你竟是我唯一的庇护。

 

“好…手腕绷紧，对，就是这样…”薰认真调整着Toshiya握枪的姿势，温热的指温擦过暧昧的距离，贴近的身体感觉好似依偎。“看准了慢慢加力…别去想枪什么时候会响…”薰在Toshiya耳后的声音，听起来很让人安心，仿佛具有催眠的魔力。

“呵呵~可是薰，你的头发蹭得我好痒。”Toshiya忍不住歪过头，嬉笑着露出一边的虎牙。

“烦人，你认真点。”薰转过脸来责备道，气息扑在Toshiya颈子里，暖暖的，很舒服。

“好嘛……”Toshiya嘟了嘟嘴，“打中的话，你会不会亲我一下呢？”他抬起漂亮的眼睛问。

那晚霞下被泪珠缀得叫人怜爱的眼睛。

“哼，”薰用鼻音轻笑着，“你先打中再说啊……”这么胡思乱想的，打中才怪呢。

“算啦~~反正薰也说了只有脸孔才是我的优点嘛…”习惯说着放弃的意思，眼神却是认真瞄准了，食指持续加力…

“砰！”“哦耶！！中了～～”Toshiya的欢呼声伴随着被当作靶子的易拉罐清脆落地的声响。

“来，亲我一下啊~”他挑起眉来不无骄傲的命令道。

薰冷下脸来，退身点了根烟。“我又没有答应你…？”唇间的烟被Toshiya伸手摘掉，取而代之的是他形状美好的双唇。

“讨厌…你啊…”Toshiya贴着薰的颈侧低喃，“就这么喜欢我投怀送抱吗……”

 

12岁那一年，母亲惨死的帮派火拼中，薰捡回了Toshiya。

小小的，脆弱好像小动物般没有防御能力的Toshiya。

与此相反，年少却成熟老练的薰，已经学会了对人残酷与不信任。

紫灰色的眸子浸透冷冽。那深渊，如同他的出现看不到幽暗的根源。只是高傲的散发着死亡的气息。

他是帮派老大的养子，这一点并没有什么值得骄傲的。老头子看中的不过是他年纪小小便初露的毒辣手段和缜密心机。可怎么也想不到，一时恻隐，这本不该在薰脑中闪现的念头，使他面对敌对帮派老大情妇的儿子时，最终没能扣下扳机。

Toshiya缀着泪花的眼睛很深很无助。被Toshiya凝视的那一瞬间，天使垂死的颤音乱了薰的手脚。

 

起初Toshiya不大愿意对薰说话，也许有点怕他。但是薰背过身去，会觉得Toshiya看着他的眼神充满依恋。奇怪的孩子。其实薰也没有特别照顾他，冷漠的个性使他不太会关心别人。只是把Toshiya锁在自己的房间里，不让别人看到他。

小巧苍白的脸颊，凄暗单纯的眼睛，美妙的唇线，听说他的母亲也是个美人。薰不知道自己正在落入那绝色容颜的陷阱，鼓动的心跳，不一样的节奏，意味着什么？

“薰！听说你那边来了个小美人？”不知轻重的手拍上薰的肩，说话的是阪口，帮里的大哥之一，“小子学会金屋藏娇了嘛~~别一个人爽呀！让兄弟们也一起乐乐！”

一般人是不敢这么跟薰说话的，因为他寒冷犀利的眼神，也因为他在帮派里面不小的地位。可这个阪口同为新仓老大的左右手，专横暴戾，且又是出了名的贪图美色。

“没有的事，”薰不着痕迹的挥开阪口的手，冷冷道，“况且我们的品味应该差很多。”话音落，近旁的几个兄弟忍不住低头憋笑。

开玩笑！那是他的……属于他一个人的战利品。怎么可能与别人分享……

“×的！毛头小子拽什么拽！”阪口对着薰的背影啐了一口，怒火中烧。

 

Toshiya睡在疏冷的月光下，面对墙壁蜷缩着身体。自我保护的姿势，看起来反而更弱。薰轻手轻脚的爬上属于自己的另一半床铺，小心不要吵到Toshiya。可惜那孩子睡觉总是过于惊醒，待他找到位置平躺下来，Toshiya已经悄悄翻过身来了。

他沉静却意味丰富的眼睛注视着薰，意外的伸出手来，触摸薰额角血迹未干的伤痕。那是刚才跟人争地盘时落下的。

伤口被冰凉的指尖触到，还是有一点儿疼。薰捉住他的手指，慢慢拉下来，两人面对面，这才发觉是近得可以嗅到彼此呼吸的距离。

Toshiya有些调皮的眨眼看薰，似乎是突然接近的距离让他想笑。被薰握住的手指把他牵引得更近一些，再近一些……薰看着Toshiya的眼睛，感觉好像正在踏入一个危险的陷阱。夜的阴影撩人迷醉，混合着月亮隐约的香味……他嘴唇的形状…为什么如此美好……？

就在他快要倾身跳下去的时刻，不知道哪一根理智的预警线突然绷紧，薰翻身坐起来。

“该死！”他咒骂的冲出去，懊恼起伏的心跳。

 

也许我会记得，跟你在一起的悸动。那时我错误的以为，无情的死神，他会带给我甜蜜的爱情。

 

薰烦乱的思绪在看到阪口压在Toshiya身上时终于化作满腔的怒火。他锁着Toshiya的房间不知怎么被阪口打开，贪欲的男人粗暴的压制反抗中的Toshiya，甚至在他月白色的皮肤上握出淤青与血印。

“混蛋！！你滚开！！！”薰扑上去想要扯开阪口，被狠狠甩开。“死小子你少碍事！！”成年男人不同寻常的臂力，一把将他推跌在地。

额头的伤磕在桌角上，很疼，太阳穴快要胀裂的疼。

“不要！啊……讨厌…！”Toshiya的声音，锥心的疼。

“放开我！…疼……”Toshiya…Toshiya在哭，他害怕的时候会哭，声音颤抖，嘴唇苍白。

天使的白羽被恶狠狠的撕裂，他的哭泣会令我化作厉鬼。薰失去理智的扑上去用左臂扼住阪口的脖子，扯下颈坠上的刀片对准男人的咽喉猛割下去。

死神金黄的镰刀在眼前晃过。滑动急促优雅的弧度，带起不可思议的血雾尘埃。

Toshiya睁大眼睛看着薰死死捂住阪口最后的哀嚎，直到，他终于一动不动。

死寂。不稳的呼吸。放松下来的身体。粘在身上，脸上仓皇的血液。薰的眼睛…Toshiya的瞳孔。

“薰？”轻轻的，那孩子唤他，迷惑的样子。也许这时候的薰看起来是难得的惊魂未定。

“薰……”浅浅的一抿唇，Toshiya对他笑了。

 

染血的胜利女神向我微笑。

妖异伤感的血花，纯真幸福的笑靥。

拥抱我冰冷的悲哀。

你是我的……女神吗……？

 

杀死阪口的结果，新仓老大没有过多追究。虽然内斗的后果是严重的，薰多少也知道，犹如失去左手的人不会再惩罚自己的右手一样，这点自信并不太夸张。

“你很珍惜那个孩子吗？”只是在把阪口的手下分派给薰后，年过半百被尊为父亲的老人突然这么问。

是的……我很喜欢他。

迷惘的颜色浮上薰踌躇的唇角，很快就被那自然冷漠的曲线撕碎。沉落。

“你很清楚他们的老大是怎么死的…对吧儿子？”

是的，他的情妇，Toshiya的母亲背叛了他。

我喜欢你，我会用尽全力的去喜欢你，用尽全力的去独占你，但是我不会让你变成特别的……

我不会爱你。

不会让你有机会背叛我。

“薰~~~~~你回来啦？怎么样怎么样他们有没有把你怎么样？？”

“我……”

“都没有事对不对？哈～我就知道！薰那么厉害，他们不敢把你怎么样的~”

“To…”

“呵呵~薰救我的时候好帅哦！我最喜欢了~~”

“Toshiya！”小鬼！还让不让我说话啊？！

“什么啦…”Toshiya被薰吼得缩了缩脖子，低头悄悄吐了下舌头。又抬眼做出可爱的样子望着薰，乖乖听着。

“下一次……”呃…拜托你别这么看我，“下一次，我不一定会救你哦。”薰两片薄唇的嘴角扬起清冷的笑容。

“什么？”他笑笑的样子，让Toshiya有些搞不清他说真的还是假的。

“你不懂吗？”薰凑近Toshiya，静止的看不出表情的深邃眼瞳，带着紫银色的雾，好像要被它们吸进去似的。薰的手指玩味又似爱怜的捏捏Toshiya的下巴：“那全要看我高兴了……”

 

有时候，我分不清你对我到底是残酷还是温柔。说着叫我寒心的话，好像要把我赶走似的。手指却温存的拉住我，又像在诉说你有多舍不得。

你的说话和你的行动完全对不上，你知不知道薰？

我该如何……该如何……才能让自己确定，你爱我呢？

或者说，我该如何……才能让你爱上我？

 

手指滑进他的衬衣里面，Toshiya轻轻吻着薰下巴的线条。

“薰…我喜欢……”

“嗯…”薰分开与Toshiya贴合的嘴唇，“打中了就去吧，这次没有人会救你哦。”

易拉罐在地面缓缓滚动的声音，寂寞空凉。我的心早已习惯被他这样相同冷冽的话语碾过，一次又一次被他从悬崖顶端推下去。

“薰~~你好没情调。”Toshiya写露出单纯与任性的眉毛皱起来。

“乖，晚上我会爱你的。”薰淡笑着，不算宠溺。

 

Toshiya 16岁那一年，被压在老头子手下的薰终于等不及另起炉灶。

藏匿了4年，在狭小月光色囚笼里的那个孩子，终于长成了一颦一笑都极诱惑的绝美少年，也是他的得力助手。

他幽蓝的头发柔顺仿佛温暖的水滴，在薰面前，弯起惑人心神的嘴角，悄悄说他想要奖励。

“你又想要什么啊……”薰故作头痛的按住太阳穴，“我很穷的唉。”

“讨厌，你白天说过的嘛！”Toshiya嘟起嘴来，“我可是帮你劫了自己帮派的货你…”话未说完就被薰堵住了唇。

“唔…嗯……”Toshiya顺从的配合着薰的吻，搂住薰的脖子想要沉醉更多…冷不防被薰劈头盖脸一顿骂：“想死啦你！这种话也喊那么大声？！”

“呵呵，”Toshiya吐了吐舌头，贴近薰的额头低低笑着，“薰，你说，我是不是很能干呢？”

可以嗅到彼此呼吸的距离，好像小时候那次在月光下。Toshiya猫咪似的蹭蹭薰帅气的鼻尖，“我会不会太能干了令你迷上我啊？”

“你真那么能干我就会想杀掉你了。”薰轻触Toshiya的唇，月亮隐约的香味。

“你不会的啦……薰你记不记得，我们的第一次见面？”他深黑的眼睛里，闪烁着星星温柔的光，“你觉不觉得我们的相遇很浪漫很浪漫呢？”

是啊，浪漫得有一点过头了。

差一点就，陷入深渊再也回不来……

“那时候我很怕啊，以为会被杀掉呢……然后我看到你，薰，就不会哭了。”

“你不会伤害我……因为你喜欢我，对不对？”

他盖住他闪亮的眼睛，封住他期待回答的嘴唇，他对他的欲望，不想要更多的告白。

 

也许我想要忘记，你回应我的沉默，激情破裂的双眸里细碎的忧伤的令我迷惘的光点。我对你的爱是束缚吗？它不是最甜美最温馨的吗？

我对自己说，那是爱情不安的错觉。错觉自己其实是无足轻重的，因为我太贪心了。

可是我终究会知道，一切不过是迷恋设下的陷阱。你我相遇的刹那，注定了一方要被另一方俘虏，起初是我以为自己赢了，过程是不断渴求幸福的追逐，结局是……

如果可以，我希望我没有看见刻骨铭心的背叛。

 

“薰，放下枪！”垂死挣扎的老人用手里冰凉的凶器对准我。被枪口抵住的感觉，不是第一次了。

“如果你不想你最心爱的人脑袋开花的话！”发出绝望的哀嚎。被一手培养出来的养子出卖的滋味一定很寒心。我微颤着手指，我不想懂。

凝望他的眼，期望它们会令我安心。只是紫色带着金属沉寂的灰，看不出表情，犹如他一向难以捉摸的真心。正是在这样的窥探中，一点点深陷……

初遇的时候，天使垂死的颤音扣动着心扉。错觉他的哭泣会让我化身厉鬼……可是我忘了，我本来就是恶魔。

我不爱你……不会让自己爱上你。

否则你将是我致命的……

“可笑，你用他来威胁我？”我爱的薰，用他被我无数次亲吻过的冷静嘴角扯出眩目的笑容。

我想我应该闭上眼睛。我想我不该听见。我想我不该看见他轻蔑的嘲笑。

可是我的视线离不开他。我是如此的爱你……我听到心里鼓胀的疼痛，眼底涌上不知所措的泪。一瞬不眨的看着他慢慢将洞黑的枪口对准我……我终于放弃。

闭上眼，扳机残酷的扣下。

我听不到死神叫嚣的轰鸣，子弹擦过颈侧带出崩溃的血迹，优雅一如既往。

身后的老人颓然倒下，一箭封喉，像极了他的作风。

“不会让他变成特别的，不会让他变成唯一的弱点，你忘记你是怎么教我的吗，父亲？”

他走过来，嘲笑那具绝死不瞑目的尸体。也嘲笑我。

不要……我不想听到……

“对你而言我是什么？”不知道谁的声音脱口而出，我不知道颈侧的伤口是否在痛，只觉得全身的血液仿佛都从那里逆流出去。好冷。

“……战利品。”他终于给了我答案，我一直不愿承认的答案。

拾起尸体手边的枪，我麻木的用你教我的方式举枪指向你，薰……你可知道念出你的名字都让我心痛…“你没有杀我的那颗子弹，我会还给你。”

他沉默且阴郁的看着我，用左胸的致命点堵住我的枪口，慢慢伸手压下它。可怜我面对他时，永远这么无力……

“说你爱我，求你了。”我吻着他，泪的咸涩绞杀一切灭顶的绝望。他微冷的唇对我有回应，可是掩盖不了荒凉的巨响，和手臂突如其来的钝痛。

“对不起，亲爱的。枪走火了。”薰倾在Toshiya耳边，用自己也不甚明了的温柔声音轻轻说，“不过这也是惩罚。”

他低头用带着蓝色水迹的美丽眼睛凝望自己的伤口，低低笑了。

 

你知道吗，这一切其实是错位的命运。

不应该的相遇。不应该的迷恋。不应该的付出。不应该的背叛。

现在我懂了，可已经来不及……

母亲的蓝宝石，在破碎一刹那，它看到了……在很久以后依然挣扎不出爱恨纠缠而无奈持续着的那转轮，没有终结…

忧郁的黄

无辜的橙

深情的红

高傲的紫

还有，悲剧蓝。

 

我想我是为你而生的。也许我错了。

等到有一天，我的爱终于被你耗尽，离你而去……不存在于这个世界的任何地方。你会想念我吗？薰…

也许……也许你会想念……

但到那时，我已经看不到了。

 

12.5.07

**Author's Note:**

> ED：一千个伤心的理由


End file.
